Uncle Sherlock
by Utdragongirl
Summary: Sherlock begins to panic when Mary and John announce that they're coming over with the new baby. Will he adjust well to the new baby, like he did with Mary? Or will it turn out to be a train wreck?
1. Part One

**Part One: The Beginnings**

**A/N: Warning! **

**I have not watched the Last Vow yet, so these start out from the second episode.**

**However, as I move on in the series, the first few chapters are subject to change! And I will do my best to announce them when I can.**

**Update!**

**So now that I have watched the Last Vow, I will not be changing anything. I feel that continuity is still good, even if Moriarty is back on the prowl. **

**Maybe I will include him later, but only time will tell.**

**I hope you enjoy my little story!**


	2. Chapter 1

Sherlock sat quietly in his living room, thinking about the case at hand. Well, he was supposed to think about the case. Instead, his head was filled of John, Mary, and Baby Watson. They were supposed to stop by that day, and Sherlock was a bit nervous. He wasn't used to babies, and he couldn't fathom why John would insist on bringing her to the flat. Sure, Sherlock wanted to meet the entire family, as that was what John wanted, but not here. He would have been more comfortable meeting at their new place.

"You're still sitting up here?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she brought up the tea. Sherlock hardly glanced over at her. "Are you thinking about the new baby?"

"No, I'm thinking about the case," Sherlock snapped as Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes and set the tray down.

"You know they aren't replacing you with the baby," she informed softly. Sherlock shot her a glared before she shook her head.

"I am not threatened by their daughter," Sherlock hissed, not wanting to think about it. Since the wedding, John had been spending less time with him, but Sherlock knew it was because of the pregnancy. Sherlock thought that it would go back to normal after the birth, and he was going to continue thinking so.

"Of course not," she whispered, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, you should tidy up. They should be here any minute."

"What?" Sherlock asked, jerking forward. Time had passed him by as he sat there, trying to get the baby out of his head. He was going to somewhat baby proof the room, putting away the poisons and such. Mrs. Hudson shook her head and went downstairs as Sherlock rushed around.


	3. Chapter 2

John helped Mary out of the cab as she cautiously carried the new life. They were both excited for the baby to finally meet Sherlock, but they were both nervous. They had noticed the way that he had panicked at the wedding, and were worried that he would do something rash here. Before John was even able to knock, Mrs. Hudson opened the door with a smile.

"About time you got here," she grinned, greeting them on the stairs."Oh, isn't she precious?"

"Yeah," Mary cooed, looking at her little girl. Mrs. Hudson led them in.

"Is Sherlock upstairs?" John asked as Mrs. Hudson turned around, listening.

"I heard him up there earlier. Banging and crashing about. I was going to go up there, but," Mrs. Hudson shrugged as Mary glanced at John.

"I'll go make sure that the place is safe," he whispered before hurrying upstairs. Mary chuckled as she started to talk to Mrs. Hudson."Sherlock?!" John called up as the movement stirred up again.

"John!" Sherlock exclaimed, peeking his head from around the corner.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" John demanded as he came into the room, which had been transformed. All the weapons that Sherlock usually had laying about were hidden, corners were covered with cotton, the dining table was clear of his experiments. John opened and closed his mouth several times, confused. He turned around and found that Sherlock had gone out and bought a baby barrier for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

"I had to baby proof the room," Sherlock whispered, glancing down at his night clothes. John nodded and pursed his lips, surprised.

"You do realize she doesn't walk around yet, right?" John whispered, not wanting to offend Sherlock too much. He looked at him.

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to be prepared," Sherlock explained, not wanting to sound like he had actually panicked when he heard that he was late. John hid a smile before Mary came upstairs with the little baby. Sherlock straightened, unsure what to do.

"Hello," Mary smiled as she entered the room. "You redecorated."

"Of course," he replied, glancing at John, who stifled a laugh. "I wanted to make sure that nothing could go wrong."

"Good," Mary smiled as Sherlock glanced at the baby. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," John whispered as Sherlock mentioned the same. Mary ignored them both and gently placed the child in Sherlock's arms. Sherlock exhaled, never holding a baby in his arms. He froze, speechless, as he stared at the small face, who was sleeping.

"What's her name?" Sherlock whispered, glancing at them, in awe.

"Sherly," Mary whispered.

"You named her-" Sherlock began, shocked.

"After you, yeah," John finished, wrapping an arm around Mary. Sherlock gave a half smile, surprisingly flattered, before looking down at the little girl again. She was so small. So innocent. And then Sherlock promised that he was never ever going to let anything happen to this little child of John's.


	5. Chapter 4

"You really went to great lengths to change the room," John mentioned as they sat back down again, Sherly back in Mary's arms. Sherlock urged Mary to take her back, thinking that he wasn't sure if he would be able to giver her back later.

"Yes," Sherlock replied, stirring the tea that Mrs. Hudson had brought up.

"Even your skull is gone," John pointed out. "Billy."

"Yes, well, I didn't want to scare her and cause her to cry," Sherlock reasoned, hating the sound of screaming children. John smiled and nodded.

"You didn't have to do all of this," Mary whispered as John pursed his lips.

"I know, but isn't that what people do?" Sherlock asked, referring to making the room safer.

"Yes, I suppose so," Mary smiled as John shook his head.

"So, how's your case going?" John asked as Sherlock froze. "You haven't worked on it, have you?"

"Well, I've been short a man for a while," Sherlock countered, shoving the problem back to John, who rolled his eyes.

"You don't need me to help you on your cases," John retorted as Sherlock shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure I do. Where would I be without my blogger?" Sherlock urged as John sighed.

"Fine, we'll work on it after tea," John replied as Sherlock smiled.

"After tea," he agreed, sipping slowly.


	6. Part Two

**Part Two: Babysitting**


	7. Chapter 5

"John," Sherlock whispered over the phone, tired and exhausted. "No."

"Why not, Sherlock?! I am begging you. Just for the night," John pleaded as Sherlock sighed.

"Because, John. I don't have anywhere for her to sleep. I don't know what to feed her," Sherlock explained before glancing at the table. "I'm in the middle of an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" John asked as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"There is a severed head on the table," Sherlock explained as silence filled the other line. "Why do you need me to watch her for the night anyway? I thought you had work tomorrow. You can't go out with Mary!"

"Sherlock, Sherly will not stop crying, and I do have work in the morning. That's why I'm calling you. Mary thought it would be a good idea," John mentioned as Sherlock scoffed.

"John, I'm not good with children," Sherlock whispered as he exhaled.

"I know, but Sherly is always quiet around you," John added as Sherlock sighed.

"That doesn't mean I know how to take care of her," Sherlock instructed.

"Well, Mary has constructed a list and- Mary? Where are you- Mary!" John exclaimed, leaving the phone for a moment. Sherlock rolled his eyes, wondering why he even took the phone call. He never answered his calls. "Well, it looks like she's on her way to your place."

"John!" Sherlock shouted, shocked.

"There was nothing I could do. Look, she's bringing some clothes and stuff along with the list. She'll tell you what to do," John explained as Sherlock panicked.

"John, no! No! Get her- John!" Sherlock shouted to the phone before John hung up. Sherlock frowned and looked away, wondering if he could get his house ready in time.


	8. Chapter 6

After Sherlock tried to clean up his experiment, Mrs. Hudson led Mary and Sherly up to the living room. Sherlock came in with a trying smile.

"Thank you so much," Mary whispered as Mrs. Hudson went back down stairs. Sherlock falsely smiled.

"How could I say no?" he whispered as Mary sighed.

"I know I am imposing on you, but I don't know what else to do," she whispered as Sherlock bit back a snarky comment. He glanced at the child, who had puffy eyes and a runny nose from crying. "Here's a list of the things that I thought you might want to know."

"Of course," he whispered, looking at the list. It seemed pretty straight forward.

"Remember, she's only eighteen months old, so don't do anything... dangerous," Mary whispered, choosing her words carefully. Sherlock gave a small smile and nodded.

"Of course," Sherlock whispered as Sherly stared at him. "Did she cry the whole way here?"

"Most of the way. She seems more comfortable here," Mary mentioned as she gave him her diaper bag. "Okay, so make sure she doesn't stay up too late-"

"It's nine thirty," Sherlock pointed out as Mary looked at the clock.

"Well, not too much later. She'll probably pass out within the hour," Mary smiled and gave Sherlock the girl before Sherlock could protest. "I'll come by in the morning to come pick her up."

"Right," Sherlock whispered as Sherly rested her head on his shoulder. Sherlock bit his lip, not sure what to do. Mary smiled, said goodbye, and left.


	9. Chapter 7

Sherlock stared at the little girl as she looked up at him. Then he glanced over the list, wondering where to even start. Mary only mentioned what she shouldn't eat and not to let her out of his sight. It said nothing about how to get her to sleep or to stop crying, if she did. Sighing he placed her in John's old seat before sitting in his.

"What do you want to do?" he whispered as she looked at him and then around the room with her big blue eyes. Sherlock had never noticed that she had John's eyes. Sherly took after her mom, but she definitely had her father's eyes. "Do you want to do anything?"

"Mah," she replied, pointing at the mirror above the fireplace. Sherlock covered his face in his hand, wondering what he was going to do. He contemplated calling Mycroft, but he would probably end up laughing in his face.

"Aren't you tired?" Sherlock asked, growing increasingly bored with this. The girl just stared at him before looking away again. He sighed and went into the kitchen for a cup of tea. He was barely gone three seconds before he heard a thunk. He paused a moment, realizing what, or who, it was, and ran back into the other room. "Sherly?"

"Mah," she replied, crawling around on the floor. Sherlock rubbed his face, his heart pounding. She was okay. She stared up at him and started to giggle as she sat up.

"Mah? Is that all you can say? Hasn't you parents taught you to speak?" Sherlock asked, rather irritatedly. Sherly tilted her head, surprised by his tone. "What? What could you possibly want?"

"Mmmah," she giggled, reaching up toward him. He stared at her for a moment before picking her up.

"You used to be so..." Sherlock whispered, searching for the word. "Still."

"Hee hee," she giggled as he hid a smile. When she was behaving, she was kinda cute.

"You want to see something interesting?" he whispered before taking her in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 8

Sherlock brought Sherly to the board, where he was working on his latest case, pointing out the key points. He was sure that she couldn't understand any of it, but he needed to show someone. It helped him organize things in his head, and helped show off a little.

"And he is convicted for murder-" Sherlock explained before she suddenly pointed at the board. He looked at her curiously before following her finger to a picture of a man in a dapper, but old suit. "Yes, he is one of my main suspects. I think he might be the one that stole that woman's jewels."

"Mah," Sherly muttered, staring at the man.

"Yes, he is a convicted criminal as well," Sherlock agreed with a smile. Sherly put her hand down and stared at the board, her other hand in her mouth. "I don't understand why your parents felt the need for you to come here."

"Hmmn," she hummed, turning to look at him. Sherlock shook his head.

"You seem perfectly content to me," he muttered as he looked for signs of crying. Her puffy eyes had died down, her nose dry as well. Nothing seemed to be the matter with her anymore. "Hmm, what time is it?"

"Mah," she repeated as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what? I'm going to teach you a new word. Something that actually makes sense," he whispered before he sat down in his chair, Sherly on his lap. "Okay, let's begin. Der. Say der."

Sherly just stared blankly before he tried again and again. Still she said nothing and he sighed. John and Mary hadn't even tried to get her to speak.

"Come on. Der!" Sherlock urged before Sherly stared at him.

"De?" she whispered as he grinned, making her giggle uncontrollably.


	11. Chapter 9

In the morning, John came to pick Sherly up, instead of Mary. She had passed out on the couch, as it was finally quiet in the house. John figured that being ten minutes late to work would be okay. He knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Mrs. Hudson? Sherlock?" he called before shutting the door. He climbed the steps and walked into the living room, where Sherlock was sleeping on the couch with Sherly in his chair. Slowly, she woke and smiled, seeing her dad. John picked her up and poked Sherlock awake. "Sherlock."

"What?" he whispered, jumping awake. He looked around the room, finding John next to him, a bit peeved. "Oh, hello, John."

"Wake up," he whispered as Sherly giggled.

"Mahde," she laughed, pointing at Sherlock, who smiled sleepily. John pursed his lips and looked out the window for a second.

"Sherlock, what did my baby girl say?" he whispered as Sherlock sat up, very pleased with himself. "Sherlock."

"Mahda," she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"You spent all night teaching my kid how to say murder?" John mumbled, beyond upset. Sherlock stood and straightened his shirt.

"Well, I am working a murder case, and she needed to learn the word some day," Sherlock reasoned as John put his hand on his brow.

"Mahda!" Sherly giggled loudly again.

"Sherlock," John whispered as he smiled. "Why?"

"You didn't ask me if I could look after her, so I didn't ask you what her first word would be," Sherlock explained as John took a deep breath.

"You can be so childish sometimes!" John hissed as Sherlock grinned.

"Well, then that makes three of us," he whispered as Sherly repeated her first word a few more times.


	12. Part Three

**Part Three: Terrible Twos**


	13. Chapter 10

Sherlock went to John's house after an unexpected call. He sounded irritated and upset. Mary had gone on a trip with a few good friends, leaving John with Sherly. Sherlock wasn't able to make out what he was saying, but he figured it had to do with Sherly. She had turned two, and was definitely showing it.

Sherlock knocked on the door, only being to John's house once or twice. As he waiting he heard some high pitching yelling and crying before John opened the door.

"Oh, thank god," he whispered as Sherlock tilted his head.

"What's happening?" Sherlock asked, getting straight to the point, looking past him. He saw the little girl sitting in the high chair, squirming and moaning. "Why did you put her there?"

"It's meal time," John explained as Sherlock sighed and shook his head. Holmes barged into the room and carefully took the child out, who hugged him tightly.

"If you want her to get her to stop crying, you need to realize why she's crying," Sherlock explained as John started to protest.

"But she told me that she was hungry," John insisted as Sherlock looked at the girl, who had a guilty look on her face. Sherlock nodded and looked back at John.

"Have you considered a normal chair?" Sherlock suggested as John smiled in disbelief.

"If you' think you're so good at this, you try and get her to eat," John insisted as Sherlock raised his chin, accepting the task. Sherly looked between them and rested her head on his shoulder. John nodded promptly, interested in how this was going to turn out.


	14. Chapter 11

With Sherly on his hip, Sherlock looked around the cupboard, showing her the different foods that were available. John watched from the doorway, his arms crossed. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Sherlock Holmes, but he didn't think that he would be able to take care of the picky girl.

Eventually, they came away with bread, nutella, and potato chips. John only shook his head and straightened.

"Mary will a fit if she ever finds out that Sherly ate this for dinner," John hissed once Sherlock put Sherly in the normal chair, her nose barely meeting the table top. Sherlock looked at John, confused.

"Why?"

"Because it is unhealthy, and frankly, more of a dessert than a meal," John whispered as Sherlock looked back at his daughter, who was rather excited.

"Would you rather have her throwing a tantrum?" Sherlock asked as John thought a moment, a stern look on his face.

"This is ridiculous," John complained, shaking his head. Sherlock gave a winning smile and went to make dinner for his figurative niece. John sat down at the table, watching. "Where did you learn to make sandwiches?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I actually do know how to cook," Sherlock muttered, sticking the knife in the jar.

"Yum," Sherly whispered, staring at the chocolatey mass as John hid a smile.

"Voila," Sherlock whispered, handing the small girl a mangled chocolate sandwich and a big pile of chips. John took a deep breath, hoping that Mary wasn't going to find out about this little indulgence.


	15. Chapter 12

Even though Sherly looked absolutely ridiculous sitting in such a large chair, John had to hand it to Sherlock. He was able to get her to stop crying and to actually eat something. Sherlock also made John a sandwich, but he himself wasn't particularly hungry.

"How is it?" Sherlock asked, almost treating it like an experiment rather than a meal. Sherly looked up and nodded.

"Very good," she whispered, her mouth completely covered with nutella and potato crumbs. John leaned over and wiped her mouth dotingly as Sherlock looked at him.

"Hmm?" John grunted as he noticed Sherlock staring at him. "Oh right. It was really good. Tasted like a doughnut."

"Interesting. Well, I'm glad you liked it," Sherlock answered as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" John asked as Sherlock scrunched his brow.

"Back home. Haven't I completed the task?" Sherlock whispered, lost on what John was asking. John only smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, stay for a little bit. Sherly hasn't seen you in forever," John replied as Sherly looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Sherlock bit his lip and sat back down.

"I will stay for a little bit. I do have a case-" Sherlock began as John shook his head.

"No, you don't," John whispered, catching his bluff. Sherlock pursed his lips, looking for an excuse. He did like being around John and his daughter, but he didn't like domestics. "Just until Sherl goes to sleep."

"Fine," Sherlock agreed as Sherly smiled and cheered.


	16. Chapter 13

After dinner, Sherly watched tv while Sherlock and John discussed Sherlock's last case and how he solved it so quickly. Sherlock usually asked John to come on more difficult cases, as is why John hadn't known about the last one.

Soon, John had to put Sherly to bed, and Sherlock grew tired of the domestic life already. He followed the two into Sherly's room, more for observation and a learning experience. He watched from the doorway as Sherly whispered something into John's ear. John smiled and nodded before walking over to Sherlock.

"She wants you to read her a story," John informed as Sherlock shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?" John whispered, irritated by his difficultness.

"I do not read stories to children, John," Sherlock answered firmly as John sighed. "I don't know if I would be any good."

"Then why don't you try it out?" John suggested as Sherlock opened his mouth in protest. "It will be a learning experience. Think of it as a case."

"A case of what exactly?" Sherlock snipped, not wanting to read. Sherly looked over to them, wondering what the delay was. Sherlock glanced over and looked back at John.

"A case of a little girl who won't go to sleep. Why don't you find out why?" John answered as Sherlock pursed his lips, realizing that John was not going to take no for an answer.

"Fine," Sherlock replied as he walked over to the bookshelf, almost appalled to see what was there. However, instead of complaining, he looked over at the little girl and gave a false smile. "What would you like me to read?"


	17. Chapter 14

"The Hungry Catapilla!" Sherly exclaimed as Sherlock grinned. He was afraid that she would choose something like that. A book without a lot of words and rather large pictures. He could tell that this was going to be rather mind numbing, but he proceeded anyway. John leaned against the wall, watching with excitement, as Sherlock stood back up and sat on the edge of the bed. Just as he sat down, Sherly climbed over to him and sat promptly on his lap. Sherlock just stared at her, confused.

"Can you see?" he asked, thinking that wasn't the best place to hear a story from. However, the girl nodded, excited. Sherlock glanced at John, who was enjoying this too much. With a deep breath, Sherlock began to read. "In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf..."

Within minutes, Sherly slowly began to fall asleep. Sherlock continued to read until the end before seeing that she had passed out. He closed the book and gave John a very panicked look, not sure how to get up without waking Sherly. John smiled, shaking his head, and walked over. He picked up Sherly and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. Sherlock immediately stood up and straightened his shirt and followed John out.

"That was absolutely brilliant," John informed once they were in the kitchen.

"What was?" Sherlock asked as he stopped.

"I've never seen her fall asleep so quickly. Mary and I usually have to read her two or three bedtime stories before she even begins to nod off," John smiled, with a hint of pride. Sherlock smirked, feeling as if he had accomplished something.

"Maybe I should come by more often," Sherlock suggested, liking the idea of being around John more. John smiled and nodded while Sherlock grabbed his coat.

"Maybe you should," John agreed before showing Sherlock to the door and ending their little domestic adventure.


	18. Part Four

**Part Four: The First Day of Preschool**


	19. Chapter 15

Sherlock stood in the middle of his living room, staring at the wall. The latest case rather interesting, but not the most exciting. Someone had called in a case about a missing horse. What made this case different was the fact that the farm boy claimed that he had stayed up all night to watch the horses as he usually did, to which several others could attest to, but he saw no one come and take the prize horse. Of course, Sherlock started to make his deductions, but soon grew bored and texted John immediately. Being impatient, Sherlock called him, as John didn't reply.

"What, Sherlock?" John sighed, irritated.

"I need your help on a case," Sherlock informed, getting straight to the point.

"Right this second?" John asked, trying to keep his temper.

"Of course."

"Are you sure this can't wait an hour or so?" John inquired, trying to buy more time.

"John, there is a prize horse missing and the race is this afternoon," Sherlock informed, knowing he could handle the case. A long silence ensued after his comment before John took a deep breath.

"Look, Sherlock, I have to take Sherly to school," John whispered as Sherlock stopped in his tracks.

"Why?" he asked, confused. He had seen the little girl a few days prior, and she hadn't been in school then.

"Because it's her first day of school," John answered.

"Get Mary to take her."

"She and I are taking Sherly."

"Well, if Mary is driving, then-"

"Sherlock, this important!" John shouted into the phone before Sherlock pulled the phone away from his ear. When he heard John sigh, he put the device back. "Look, Mary is asking you to come with us. After that, I can help you with the case."

"Perfect. I'll be there shortly."


	20. Chapter 16

Sherlock took a cab down to the Watson's and walked up to their door. He pulled up his collar before ringing the doorbell and shoving his hands in his pockets. Then the door opened and Sherlock looked up. Little Sherly had opened the door, her blue eyes as big as ever.

"Hello," he smiled before she laughed and hugged him. Sherlock froze, still not used to this form of greeting.

"Sweetheart, who was it?" Mary called before coming to the door, grinning at the sight. "About time you got here, Sherlock. Sherly was so excited that you were going to see her off to school today."

"I see," Sherlock answered, smiling down at the small child. Sherly giggled and let him go.

"It's mah first day!" she cheered, throwing her arms into the air. Sherlock nodded, still smiling.

"I know," he replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Sherly grabbed his hand and dragged him inside past Mary.

"Daddy!" she called as John answered from upstairs. "Shalock is here!"

"I'll be right down!" John replied as Sherly turned back to Sherlock.

"Did you ever go to preschool?" she asked, suddenly curious. Sherlock shrugged.

"For a few months," Sherlock answered as he sat down on the couch. Sherly smirked and leaned against the arm.

"Aren't you supposed to be there for a year?" She continued as she fidgeted.

"I was special," he muttered, carefully choosing words that she could understand.

"Do you think I'm special?" she wondered, looking around.

"Possibly," he winked, making her giggle, as John walked downstairs.

"Shall we get a move on?" John suggested, walking toward the car. Sherly cheered as Sherlock silently stood up and followed.


	21. Chapter 17

Mary drove through the streets with John by her side and Sherlock in the back with Sherly. Sherlock preferred the idea where John drove and Mary sat in the back with her daughter, but he had recently learned that it was rude to do such things. So, he sat next to the little girl, who was beyond nervous for her first day of school.

"What if the other kids don't like me?" she whispered, looking up him. He pursed his lips, unsure what to say. He never had any friends as a child, so he wasn't sure why she was worried at all. He turned out fine.

"Well," he began, thinking of what John would say. "I think all the other children will love you."

"Really?" she asked, skeptical, which made Sherlock smile. He had never seen her so serious before.

"Really," he answered with a forced, but practiced smile.

"You'll be all right," Mary smiled from the front seat. Sherly nodded, leaning back in her seat. She still wasn't sure about that or if she wanted to go to school at all.

"Did you like school, Shalock?" Sherly asked, looking back up at him.

"Well, to a point," Sherlock admitted as John glanced at him in the mirror with a warning look. He did not want his daughter to think that school was boring or stupid. Sherlock looked back at the little girl and smiled again. "I didn't like getting up in the morning."

"Really?" Sherly giggled as John gave Sherlock an approving look.

"I've never been much for early mornings," Sherlock admitted as Sherly relaxed.

"I like early mornings," she added as Sherlock nodded.

"That will get you very far," Mary interjected before Sherlock could make a comment as they neared the school. Sherly glanced up at Sherlock, who gave her a reassuring smile.


	22. Chapter 18

Mary pulled up to the entrance as they got out of the car. Except Sherly, who had been gripped with a sudden fear of the new place.

"Sherly, come on," Mary coaxed, going to open the door before her daughter locked it, her eyes the size of dinner plates. John looked at the ground, hoping that she wouldn't make a fuss. "You have to go to school. You'll have fun."

"No," Sherly stated, shaking her head quickly as Mary gave her a sad look. Still, it changed nothing.

"John," Mary called over the car.

"Sweetheart, I have to go to work. Please get out of the car," John pleaded, looking though the other door. Still Sherly shook her head, knowing that she had the advantage. John stood back up and took a deep breath. "Sherlock."

"What?" he replied, just observing.

"Do you think you can do something?" John asked quietly as Sherlock seemed confused.

"What makes you think that I can do anything like this?"

"The fact that you were able to get her to stop crying when she was a toddler and calmed her down. You two have always had a connection," John answered, avoiding Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock exhaled before climbing back into the car.

"I'm not going," she whispered, looking at him.

"I'm sure," Sherlock began before sighing. "It's a shame, really."

"What is?"

"You not going to school. To get experience and have fun. Oh, the laughter and the fun that you'll miss out on. All the games and giggling before lunch. Did I tell you that there's art time?" Sherlock asked as Sherly shook her head, her eyes wide. "Well, if you're not going, I guess there's no point in telling you the best part."

"What? What is the best part?" Sherly whispered, curious beyond belief. Sherlock sighed and shrugged.

"Show and tell."


End file.
